I, Ginevra
by Janner
Summary: What happened to Ginny After Hogwarts. Let her tell you herself.
1. Chapter 1

I am Ginevra.

My name is Ginevra. I am many things. I am 27 years old, a witch, a graduate of Hogwarts with eight Owls and two 'Outstanding' NEWTS, a failed daughter, a failed auror, a failed Quidditch player, a failed journalist, a widow.

Pregnant at 18, unmarried, disowned by my family when I revealed the name of my baby's disinterested, and now dead, father. Needless to say we did not marry. I did get married to a man I loved. A man who loved me and my little girl. Alec and I did not have any children, not for want of trying, I have to say. It just did not happen for us. My husband fought my former lover, they both died as a result. The fight was not over me; Alec was an Auror, just doing his job. I lost my brother Ron in the same fight. His funeral was the last time the family gathering had included me. Not that anyone spoke to me, so it was unsurprisingly, not a happy time! I reverted to my maiden name. Given the circumstances, it was a surprisingly easy decision; I secretly hoped that perhaps it might be the start of the reconciliation I wanted. None of them attended Alec's funeral. There was a wreath, and although the card was unsigned, I recognised George's handwriting on the brief message of condolence.

I have only one success to my name… as a mother. I will brook no argument from anyone when I say that I have the most beautiful daughter in the world. Her hair and her freckles could have been transplanted from my head. Her eyes and her smile, both beautiful, she got from her father. From him she also got the ability to charm your arse off. I despised her father until he unleashed his full charm on me. One week later I was in his bed. Frailty, thy name is woman, said Shakespeare, how right he was. Andy is nine years old. I look at her now and the tears in her eyes cut me to the heart.

"Mum, why do we have to move? I like it here and all my friends are here."

"I know Andromeda, but I have to earn a living. You may find it hard to believe, I do myself, but I'm going to be a teacher at Hogwarts. You'll have to start calling me Professor Mum."

Incredible isn't it? I am a Hogwarts Professor. God bless Minerva McGonagall for believing in me and convincing me that I can do it. I am going to teach DADA, it was one of my outstanding NEWTS. That and the life experience I've had, I will be glad to pass on. My first lesson will emphasise, 'Constant Vigilance'. Dear old Mad-Eye, I miss him. He was scary, but in a good way. I am also going to coach the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the Hogwarts team that has been entered in the new European Magic Schools League. I once knew Hogwarts as my home-away-from-home. Now it was to be my real home. From tomorrow Andy and I will live in the castle.

Many on the Board of Governors opposed my appointment. I was too young and unqualified. Minerva fought her corner, backed by Professors Longbottom and Granger. They eventually agreed to take me on a five year contract, subject to a one year probationary period. I have not seen Neville for a long time. Professionally, Hermione uses her maiden name, in truth she is Mrs Harry Potter. Harry and I had drifted apart romantically speaking, after Hogwarts, but had remained very close as friends. We had fallen out big time, when I told him I was going to quit Auror School. I was failing anyway. It was halfway through my third year when the stress of the training and trying to care for a toddler got too much for me. I was surprised how quickly I got over the bust-up with Harry.

Hermione and I remained as close as sisters and she got Harry and me together again as friends. I was her bridesmaid when they married; she had done the same for me when I married Alec. Because I would be there, none of my family attended their wedding. That hurt the two of them deeply. A lot of people around me have been hurt. Why is that, do you think? Harry and Hermione were the only ones there for me when Andy was born.

There was always at least one of them in my room during the worst seventeen hours of my life, those hours when I was trying to shove a seven pound basketball through an opening that would struggle with a tennis ball. I don't want to put anybody off, but all the old wives tales you may have heard about childbirth… they are true! It freaking hurts! But by all the Gods of Olympus it is so, so worth it. They both had tears in their eyes as they watched when the midwife put the result on my naked chest. I was afraid to touch it. I regularly broke my toys when I was a kid and I didn't want to break this. It was far, far too precious.

In the absence of my child's father, Harry severed the umbilical and the midwife took my baby, my daughter, away to clean her up. Under supervision Hermione delivered the placenta. Ten minutes later, I held my baby in my arms, now clean and filling my nostrils with that wonderful new baby smell. I knew she would not always smell so nice. Her fathers' eyes looked up at me and evil git though he undoubtedly was; I whispered a quiet 'thank you' to him. I remember Harry picking her up from her cot and cradling her in his arms. Hello Brat, he had said. Our eyes met and I could see him thinking that this child could have been his. He calls her Brat to this day. She calls them Aunty and Uncle.

We have been allocated the staff apartment between Hermione's and that of Poppy Pomfrey. Poppy retired last year and has, if the rumours are true, been replaced by Healer Longbottom. No, not Neville. He once vanished a pimple from his own chin and it took Poppy a week to get his jaw working again. Healer Longbottom was in fact, dear old Luna, a k a Loony Lovegood. She still had her screwball ideas but had finished her healer training top of her class by a distance.

I am determined to make a success of this job. I've screwed up too many times in my life. I failed at Quidditch; I wasn't quite good enough to make it as a pro. I became the Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. I got fired after six months because if I thought that a team or a player had a lousy game, that's what I wrote. I told the truth and that upset players and owners alike. What sort of example am I going to set for Andromeda if I fail again? I am proud of her and I want her to be proud of me. Minerva has already told me that, in two years, on the day Andy starts at Hogwarts, I will be in charge of the Sorting ceremony and will place the Hat on my daughters head. If family traits hold true, she will either be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin.

Yes, you've worked it out; my daughters' full name is Andromeda Hermione Harriet Malfoy. She will either be the first of my family in Slytherin or the first Malfoy in Gryffindor. You may find it strange but either way is alright with me. She's a bright kid. She has been tutored in English, particularly writing, and maths, by Hermione. Harry has taught her to fly. What I would have done without that girl and her old man, I do not know.

If my family had stood by me, I would have registered her as a Weasley. I can't spend my life waiting for them to change their minds. I have to play the cards that life has dealt me. I was heartbroken when Mum told me to leave the Burrow, but I figured that when my baby was born Mum would crack the first time she held her. Not so. I wrote telling them of Andromeda's birth and saying that I would bring her to the Burrow. I received a curt reply telling me not to bother. My baby and I were not welcome. I wasn't even allowed to visit my Dad in St. Mungo's after he had his heart attack. Even so, I was relieved when he made a full recovery. I still love them, you see. All of them. The gits. None of them has ever seen their grandchild or niece. That's their loss. Unfortunately it's also Andy's loss. Any feelers I've put out about a visit to the Burrow have been politely, but emphatically rebuffed.

So that's where I am in my life. What about the future? Well, I want to reconcile with my family, if I can just figure out how. I might start with just one of them, George I think, instead of facing them all at once. I don't know if it will work, but I owe it to Andy to try. I want Andy to succeed at whatever she wants to do. I will make sure that if she finds herself pregnant at 18, and after I've killed the boy responsible, she won't be alone; I'll be there for her. I hope she won't but, I've hardly set a good example, have I?

I would like me and Andy to fall in love with the same man. I want someone to love me as a lover and Andy as a step-father. I need to fall in love again. I'd like to have another child. I miss being held in a man's arms, to lay back in a green meadow with those arms around me and just watch the clouds go by. Or to snuggle up to a warm body in the firelight while a blizzard blows outside. Let's be honest, I miss sex as well. I like… no, I enjoy sex and the sensations it brings. Occasionally I'll resort to a bit of DIY but to be honest, while it's satisfying in the moment, it's not enough. Perhaps I'll give girls a try. Just kidding!

I've just tucked Andy up for the night. Sleep well darling, I said to her, you know what tomorrow is. You'll never guess what she said.

"Yes, I do," she said, "it's the first day of the rest of our lives. G'night Professor Mum, I love you." Kids eh.

G'night Andromeda. I love you too. The first day of the rest and, please God, the best, of our lives. I can't wait.

Do me a favour, dear reader, wish me luck. Please


	2. Chapter 2

I, Ginevra. The first sequel.

I stepped out of the fireplace into Hermione's living room. She was waiting and we hugged a greeting. There was no sign of Andy; I had sent her on ahead a couple of hours before. Hermione informed me that she was in our apartment fixing up her bedroom with the help of Bibby, a free house elf, who happened to be a granddaughter of Dobby. The elves had also delivered our luggage. We took the time to have a cup of coffee while Hermione briefed me as to what would be happening for the rest of the week. She suggested I take the next day to relax and show Andy around the castle. Then two days when she would show me how to do lesson preps.

On Friday at 5pm Minerva was hosting a pre-term barbecue and party for all the staff. The house elves had been given the evening off. We would cook the food ourselves, without magic. Hermione and I would spend Friday morning preparing coleslaw and other dressings. This would be followed by a chill-out weekend. Monday would represent four weeks to the start of the new school year. They would be, in Hermione's opinion, the busiest four weeks I had known for some years.

Hermione joined me in sorting out the basics of our apartment and we were done by four o'clock. She then suggested that Andy and I take our brooms to the Quidditch pitch and have an hours flying practice, it was a nice afternoon so she would come as well. Flying felt great, it had been a long time. I was chasing a practice snitch; Andy was hitting practice bludgers at me. They don't hurt when they hit. We had been at it for about half an hour. I was reaching out to catch the snitch when something flew in a blur past my right side, the snitch disappeared and a voice said "To bloody slow, Weasley. You'll have to do better than that."

Potter! The git. I took off after him. I wasn't close to catching him until Andy hit him with a bludger. It didn't hurt him but it distracted him enough for me to overtake him, as I flew by my foot accidentally hit the back of his head. It was an accident! Honest! I was trying to kick his arse. I landed and joined Hermione; together we watched Andy and Harry chase each other around the sky.

They flew for another fifteen minutes. They landed and as we left the stadium Harry suggested that we stow our brooms in the girls changing room. There would be plenty of spare lockers. It made sense so in we went. The showers lined the whole of the back wall; I walked onto the tiled floor of the shower area. In a corner I leaned back into the junction of the walls and exchanged glances with Harry. He smiled. Guilty, secret memories! I could see that he remembered too. On this very spot I had lost something valuable. But enough of that, it was different now. We had our clothes on! Hermione was between the last row of lockers and the ones that lined the wall. "Ginny, Andy," she called, "how about these two?" Andy got there before I did and I heard her gasp.

"Oh Mum, come and look at this." She was excited, I could tell. The two lockers in question had been fitted with ornately engraved metal plates. The first one said 'A. H. H. MALFOY'. Mine said 'PROFESSOR G. M. WEASLEY'. I looked at Harry and Hermione, this had to be their doing, and they were both smiling. I tried to say thank you but the words choked in my throat. Andy said the words for me.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts… Professor." Said Harry. A hug and a kiss for both of them was the best I could do. A slow stroll back to the castle got us to our apartment just after six. Bibby provided a quick meal of lamb chops, chips and beans. At seven Andy said goodnight and went to bed. She was knackered, poor kid. She had had a long busy day. I was pretty tired myself and managed to hold out only until nine.

The day had one more surprise for me when I climbed into bed. It just seemed like a Hogwarts standard single four-poster bed. I lay on my back and looked up; my breath caught in my throat. On the wood moulding above my head I could clearly see the initials GMW. This was my old bed from Gryffindor tower. The one I had slept in for seven years. I could clearly remember burning those letters with my wand at the beginning of my third year. I don't know if it was the same mattress but it instantly felt comfortable and familiar. I slept well that night.

The next day I took Andy on a grand tour of Hogwarts. It left me with conundrum. How come I could remember, unerringly, although I didn't tell Andy, every spot where I had ever snogged Harry, Dean or Michael Corner, and yet took a wrong turning going to Gryffindor Tower? Go figure!

I was able to introduce Andy to Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, a k a Nearly Headless Nick. His head was still attached to his shoulders, but only just, as he demonstrated to Andy. "Yeuk, that's gross." she had commented, and when I rebuked her she smiled sweetly at him. "It's really a shame, Sir Nicholas; you were such a handsome man." I told you she was a charmer, and now she had a new friend for life. He was still bitching about continually being refused membership of the Headless Hunt. You would think, wouldn't you, that after three or four hundred years he would realise that it ain't gonna happen.

We had dinner with Hermione that evening. Harry had gone back to work but he would be back for the barbecue on Friday. Andy took herself off to bed and us girls split a bottle of wine and chewed the fat until the late evening.

Next day Hermione started me on lesson preps. Gently at first, but by the evening of the second day I could cheerfully have throttled her. If she was that tough with her students it's a wonder any of them ever graduated. The plus side was that by that second evening I could do lesson preps in my sleep.

Friday morning was a blast. Three females preparing coleslaw and the other stuff turned into a happy time and also turned Hermione's kitchen into a disaster area. I hadn't laughed so hard and for so long in years, if ever. Andy had the task of chopping lettuce, onions, radishes, carrots and tomatoes for the salad. She loves lettuce and I had to keep checking that she wasn't eating as much as she was chopping. When we finished Andy was a picture. Pieces of lettuce and radish stuck in her hair held there by the sticky barbecue sauce that she had helped to mix. It was smeared around her mouth. It would take an age to clean off. Of course I could have done it in an instant with my wand, but she was big enough to clean herself up, without magic. Magic should not be used purely for convenience, I had told her. Try practicing what you preach, Mother, she had replied. Cheeky little madam. She was right though. She only calls me Mother when she knows she is right.

We arrived at the barbecue site at 4.30, laden down with the food we had prepared. It was time to light the fire. I wish I could find somebody to light my fire. Oh well. The teaching staff started to drift in. Some, like Filius Flitwick, greeted me like an old friend. From behind a huge arm wound around my waist and I yelped as my feet left the ground. I screamed for Hagrid to put me down. He obliged and I turned to greet the largest, hairiest, most gentle person anyone could ever wish to meet. He was enchanted when I introduced Andy. He picked her up and said, "Yer Mum's gonna be busy for a while. Le's you an' me find someplace to sit an' I'll tell yer all abou' 'er time at school." Andy squealed in delight,

"Oh yes please Hagrid. I want to know everything." I didn't mind. Hagrid knew very little of what I had got up to at school. Or so I thought! Harry and Hermione arrived, and Hermione took me by the elbow and walked me little way from the crowd.

"How is your Transfiguration these days Ginny?" I was wary; this sort of approach was not like Hermione. Not in the slightest.

"Okay I suppose, why?"

"Would you be able to cover some classes for me, using my lesson preps?"

"I haven't even taught any of my lessons yet, give me a chance to find out if I'm any good at teaching first."

"Oh I'm not talking about right now, it's March I'm talking about. You'll have what… seven months to prepare."

"That's better, but why do you need cover in the first place. Where will you be?"

"If I have the timings right, I will be giving birth."

"Giving… oh… my… God! Hermione Potter are you telling me you are pregnant?"

"Yes, Ginny, Poppy confirmed it early this morning; there's going to be a little Potter."

"Yeah well, there's always a downside, isn't there?" I quipped. "I'm so happy for you 'Ne. Have you told Harry yet? I don't want to speak out of turn."

"I'm going to tell him tonight over a bottle of wine, it'll be my last drink for a while. I think he'll be pleased."

"He'll be delighted…"

"Hello." A voice interrupted us in mid-flow. I turned to see my one of my brothers.

"George! I… er, nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Minerva invited me. I think I'm going to get a lecture about keeping my products out of the school." Minerva McGonagall, you planned this! You are a gift from the Gods and I love you for it. "How are you Gin… I mean Professor?"

"Are you being sarcastic or can you really not even speak my name?" I asked. I didn't intend to be accusing but I think that's how it sounded. The next thing I knew my big brother had his arms around me and I was weeping into his chest.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I can't excuse the time we've wasted, but I should have done this years ago. God knows I've missed you. I wish I could say that the whole family felt like this, but so far I think it's just me. I'm so sorry Gin." Ginny stepped back and dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry too, George. I tried to find a way back, but Mum and Dad were having none of it." I said.

"I know babe, I'll keep working on them. Now don't you think it's time I met my niece?" Hermione chimed in,

"I'll go and get her. Good to see you again George." She said as she left them.

"You too Hermione, I'll wait here with Ginny." We had so much to talk about but it seemed that neither of us could figure out where to start. It was a good job that Hermione returned quickly with Andromeda in tow.

"Hi Mum, what do you want. Hagrid's only up to your third year. It's just starting to get interesting. Like who was Michael Corner?" She glanced suspiciously at George. I put my arm around her,

"Andy, I'd like you to meet… my brother. This is your Uncle George. George this is Andromeda." Andy offered her hand and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. Too soon. Andy opened her mouth.

"I'm so pleased to meet you at last, Uncle George." She said sweetly. That was nice. "May I ask what took you SO BLOODY LONG?" That was not nice. I was mortified. She was just like me at that age.

"George, I'm sorry. Andromeda you will apologise NOW!" George spread oil on troubled waters.

"No apology necessary Ginny, it's a fair question. I just wish I had an answer. I'm very happy to meet you too, Andy."

Her voice was still on the chilly side "Thank you Uncle, but please call me Andromeda." George winked at me. That made me nervous. "Very well, Andromeda. I'm going to be here for twenty-four hours and I bet you that by the time I leave, you and I will be best mates."

"Permit me to disagree with you, Uncle George. What are we betting for?" Where does this kid get off with her nerve?

"Do you know what I do for a living, Andromeda?"

"Oh yes, Uncle George. You're only a shopkeeper." Now that's just plain rude Andromeda Malfoy. Grounded for a week young lady. George had just been insulted by his niece and he was laughing. What a bloody family I come from. Barking, the lot of them, all except me, of course.

"Well let's see. If I win I get a big hug and a kiss from you. If you win you get from me, um… an extra large De-Luxe box of WWW products." Oh no, George Weasley, you're not dumping a boxful of your tricks on my little girl. She would be in prankster heaven and I wouldn't survive the first two days. Andy and George shook hands.

"Deal!" they said together. Too slow, Ginevra; could and must do better. Jeez, I'm even starting to think like a bloody teacher. I had no choice, I had to take sides with George against my daughter and he was already showing the early signs of being twisted around her little finger. Andy just had to lose this bet.

Andy skipped off to re-join Hagrid. I caught a last glimpse of her smile. The sort of 'I've got it made' smile. She got that from her father. I remember him smiling like that the first time he undressed me and… Stop that Ginevra! Anyone reading this doesn't want to read the gory details. I shivered at the memory. He may have been a major league git, but he was very good under the sheets, I got a great kid out of him, or should that be, he got a great kid out of me! Works either way, I suppose.

Fred looked at me. "She's fantastic, Ginny, just as feisty as you were at that age, but cuter." I wasn't sure if my brother had just insulted me. Two more men approached us. "Ginny, I'd like you to meet two business associates of mine. WWW is going international. This is Bert; he's from South Africa…" Bert, I estimated was in his early forties, with salt-and-pepper hair that was visibly thinning on top. He also sported the biggest nose I had ever seen on a human face. In the proboscis department he would give Hagrid a run for his money. "… and this is Marcus Caldwell, he is from Canada." I looked at the second man who was about my age. I looked at him… I hope I didn't look as dumbstruck as I felt. I looked again… and fell in love.


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Ginevra. As of ten minutes ago my name is Ginevra Caldwell. Marcus and I walked out of the Great Hall between the ranks of our assembled guests. Close behind us were my Matron of Honour, Hermione Potter and Bridesmaid, Andromeda Malfoy, my eleven-year-old daughter.

As we passed my family I gave George a huge thank you smile and was surprised to see him blinking away a tear. After which he sent me a huge grin in return. This whole day was happening because of George. It was two years ago at the Hogwarts barbecue that he introduced me to Marcus.

"This is Marcus Caldwell, he is from Canada. Marcus this is my baby sister, Ginevra…" I looked at the second man who was about George's age. I looked at him… I hope I didn't look as dumbstruck as I felt. I looked again… and fell in love. Six feet three of _Homo Sapiens Perfectus_ was looking down at a five foot ten member of the species _Homo Quivering Wreckus_.

I didn't want to shake the offered hand, I was sure that my body was charged with enough ekeltrickery (arrrgh, thanks for that, Dad!) to kill Marcus; and that would be a terrible waste. Wild thoughts were charging around in my brain. Things like, if you're not in my bed tonight, somebody's gonna die. Did I say brain? At that moment I didn't have a brain in my head, just a couple of pounds of grey mush.

I shook hands with Marcus and mumbled what sounded to me like a greeting in fluent gibberish. George was still talking and eventually I started to hear him again. "… Bert is going to open up Africa for us, while I'm trying to convince Marcus to move to this country and oversee the whole international side of WWW. So far he's resisting…" I realised that I had not taken my eyes off Marcus. Wavy black hair, dark blue eyes, solid looking torso, slim waist, dressed in a blue denim shirt and black jeans

The wild thoughts returned. Resisting? Why are you resisting, you fool? You've just met the most gorgeous creature you'll ever meet and you are halfway to falling in love with her… I mean… me. Stop resisting and move your arse to this country. ASAP. It was then I realised he hadn't taken his eyes off me either. Jeez, I hope he's not a Legilimens. Attractive as he was, I didn't want him in my head at this moment. Needless to say I slept alone that night and managed to refrain from killing anyone.

There was an impatient tugging at my elbow, "Mum… Mum…" I tore my eyes from Marcus and there was Andy.

"What… oh hi… er… Andy what's up?"

"I'm hungry Mum, can we eat yet?"

"Soon Andy. Er… Andy this is Marcus, he's coming from Canada to work with Uncle George." No, stupid, George has to convince him yet. "Marcus," honey on my lips, "this is my daughter Andromeda."

"Daughter? Surely not. Little sister maybe, but…" I concentrated on my hearing, waiting for the music in those deep, rich tones to end. Come on Ginevra, snap out of it or you will severely embarrass yourself. Don't blow it this early.

"How do you do, Marcus, you are a real charmer, aren't you? Had plenty of practice, have you?" I'm going to kill this child of mine. Why can't she open her mouth without being rude? "I suppose being such a looker helps." Enough! Time to take control of my offspring.

"Andromeda! If you want to eat today, be quiet. Marcus, I must apologise for my daughter, I've tried to bring her up not to be rude but it seems I've failed. I'm sorry." His eyes locked on to me again,

"How is paying me a compliment being rude? She's as charming and pretty as her Mom." Gulp. "Actually Ginevra," Ginevra, what a beautiful name, I loved the way it flowed off his tongue, "don't tell George, but I'm going to accept his offer. Especially now there is an added attraction. I just want to see if I can get him to improve the financial package." An added attraction? Who… me? Omigod.

"Hey Ginny, oh I'm sorry, I'm interrupting." An offered hand, "I'm Hermione Granger." A handshake,

"Hermione Granger, oh you wrote that article about Elvish Rights a few years ago, I qualified as a lawyer before going into business. I'm Marcus Caldwell. Could we talk about your article? I found it very interesting. That is if Ginevra doesn't mind." A questioning look.

"Oh… er, no of course not. Go ahead." I looked at my next prospective murder victim. "I'll see you later Hermione." I watched them walk away, I could already see the knife sticking in Hermione's back.

"Mum, come on, the foods ready… Mum… Mum, why do you look as though you want kill Aunty 'Ne?"

"What… Don't be ridiculous, Andy. I love Aunty 'Ne."

"What about Marcus?"

"Any more young lady and you'll be in your room without dinner. Now come on, and not one word more out of you."

I could not understand why the food I ate, that had looked so tasty when we were preparing it, now had the texture and taste of cardboard. We had just finished eating when George joined us. "Hey Gin, we're staying at the Three Broomsticks tonight, why don't you join us for a drink later?" George! You… you are absolutely the best brother any girl ever had and I love you. Don't seem too eager.

"Oh I don't know George."

"Go on Mum, you know you want to. I can stay with Aunty 'Ne until you get home. I'm sure Marcus would be happy to see you again, and you…"

"Quiet Andromeda. Okay George, I'll see you about eight." He reached out and patted Andy on the head,

"Attagirl, Andromeda!"

I arrived at the pub at 8.15 that evening. So I was late, I'm a woman, I'm allowed to be late. I looked around the bar and couldn't see George anywhere. "Ginevra, over here." I looked for the owner of the voice, I knew who it was. The sound of that voice was in my memory for all time. There was Marcus smiling at me. He was sitting alone. Alone! I could practically feel my blood pressure rising. His denim shirt was gone, replaced by a plain loose-fitting white T-shirt. He looked fit without being particularly muscular.

"Hello again Marcus. Where's George?" That was good, you sounded perfectly normal. Well done.

"I'm afraid he and Bert have had to go to London. Some sort of problem in South Africa. They hope to be back by tomorrow morning." God bless South Africa. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Oh…er white rum and coke please. Thank you." He ordered a scotch and water on ice for himself and we waited. I had to force myself to look around the bar. About half full.

"Andromeda's quite a girl. She tends to speak what's on her mind, doesn't she? You must be very proud of her." My eyes were back on his face, just as his were on mine.

"Yes, I am. She's a good kid really, but don't tell her I said that." The drinks arrived. He raised his glass to me, "Here's to a long friendship, Ginevra." Did I drink to that? You bet your darned life I did!

"Absolutely Marcus, and please call me Ginny, everybody does." His blue eyes twinkled at me,

"Ginny." he breathed it out so softly. Oh please, say it again, just like that. Always say my name like that.

During the evening the waitress apparently took three more orders. Personally I don't remember her visiting us at all. Then it was late and I had, however reluctantly, to get back. I went to the fireplace and I picked up a small handful of Floo Powder. "Goodnight Marcus, I had a really nice evening, thank you." I didn't add the last sentence. Would you like to sleep with me? Coward!

"Me too, Ginny." He took my hand, "I hope we can do this again once I get moved over here."

"Er… sure, I'll look forward to it. Call me when you get settled." He kissed my hand, he kissed my hand, he kissed my hand. Oh lordy, help me.

"That's the first thing I'll do. G'night Ginny."

I walked confidently into the classroom for my first time as a teacher. Ten minutes later I was as embarrassed as I ever want to be. I introduced myself and the questions started. Was my brother really one of the Golden Trio? Was I friends with Hermione Granger? I stopped the questions with one of my own. "Does anybody know what a Boggart is?" One hand shot up. A girl with a thin face and dark blonde hair. "Yes, what's your name?"

"Jenny, Jenny Finnegan, Professor. A Boggart is…"

"Your dad's name wouldn't be Seamus, would it?"

"Yes, Professor. He said to give you his regards and to wish you luck. He said you were a… never mind, sorry Professor. A Boggart is…"

"He said I was a… what, exactly?" I was about to learn that there are some questions that you should not ask.

"A… oh dear, I'm sorry. He said you were a helluva kisser." The room erupted. My face was bright red as I restored order. Seamus Finnegan, you git! You class 'A' prize git. Another name on my 'to kill' list. Yeah, I have a 'to kill' list, doesn't everybody? I told Hermione that evening, she damn near wet herself.

Three weeks passed. My memories of Marcus hadn't faded but had lost the freshness of the immediate past. Then one Friday lunchtime I got an owl, it was short and to the point.

 _Dinner? Tomorrow evening? Three Broomsticks? 7.30?_

 _Marcus._

I sent a reply. Equally short and to the point.

 _Yes, Yes, Yes and Yes._

 _Ginny xxx_

I procrastinated for a whole hour about the three kisses at the end, I put them in, I took them out, nervous about being thought too forward. Eventually I left them in, well, what's life if you don't take the occasional risk?

Hermione dressed me as though I were her own daughter, hair, make-up, everything. "Now, final check. Hair… good. Make-up… good." She dropped her voice to a whisper "You have put clean knickers on, haven't you?" What? Of course I had. She picked up my clutch bag and inspected the contents. "Lipstick… good. Comb/hairbrush… good. Compact… good. Oh, something's missing. I really think you should take at least one condom, don't you?" What? You… what? You had better be joking Mrs Potter! Anyway aren't the guys supposed to supply those if required? They always used to, way back in the day.What's wrong with a contraception charm? "This isn't about contraception, it's about safeguarding your health. Safe sex, Ginny, always." Yes Mother, Thank you, Mother, but I don't think there will be any sex tonight, Mother. Tonight I keep my libido under strict control.

My libido alternated between kicking the door down and digging a tunnel as soon as I saw Marcus. Rosmerta had pulled out all the stops. Secluded table, soft lighting and music, excellent red wine, and the food…wonderful. We talked. He told me of his home in Moose Bend, a town just an hour northwest of Calgary. It sounded beautiful. All hills, valleys, rivers and lakes. I told him of the Burrow, how I missed it and why my exile had come about. I told him of Hogwarts and, until my eyes began to moisten, the war. I dried my eyes and sniffled. Oh God, I'm sitting with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, and I sniffled, I sniffled like a five-year-old. Strike one.

When the meal was finished he asked me how far it was to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. At a brisk walk about fifteen minutes. How long at a slow walk, was his next question. Then, taking my hand, "Let's go, I'll walk you home." He held my hand all the way to the gates of Hogwarts. All the way. All forty minutes of a very slow walk. My libido had almost completed its escape tunnel and the door was decidedly the worse for wear.

We stopped at the gates and I waited for the magic words, "I've really enjoyed these last two weekends, Ginny, but…" No, no 'buts' please. I'm only on strike one. "I'm going back to Canada on Monday." No ! You can't, I… "I'll be back permanently in about a month." Permanently, is that like… forever? Merlin, don't scare me like that. "Would it be alright if… I mean, could I see you again when I get back, unless of course there is a boyfriend on the scene."

"There's no boyfriend on the scene and I would love to see more of you, er… I mean, see you again." Where did that warm breeze on my face come from, oh it's from him, he's going to kiss… He is kissing me… he's kissing… me. Wake up Ginevra Weasley, don't just stand there like a moron. Do something for heavens sake. Hold him, kiss him, respond. Arms around his neck. Kiss him too. There that's better. Eventually we had to come up for air.

"I hope that's the first of many, Ginevra." Me too, Marcus, me too. Now, how about number two.

Marcus was back before Christmas, as promised. We met regularly and with increasing frequency, over the holidays and New Year, by which time Andromeda was as smitten as her Mum. The case blew wide open on Valentine's Day. Sadly I pulled the duty of one of the three responsible adults required to supervise the dance in the Great Hall. Minerva allowed Marcus to accompany me. We sat at the back of the hall talking, watching the senior students enjoy themselves. Marcus even had to politely decline a couple of invitations to dance.

At midnight we wound up the proceedings and watched the students disperse. When all was quiet I had to say goodnight to Marcus. I walked with him to the school gates. We kissed of course and then I opened my big mouth.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Kiss.

"Me too." Kiss.

"Marcus I…"

"What, Ginny?"

"Oh… nothing"

"It's not nothing is it Ginny? You see, I know. I know and I'm in love with you too." I could hear the blood rushing by my ears. I was in love. Better yet, WE were in love.

"I love you, Marcus, very much." There, the words were said. Three words, eight letters. Simple words, yet sometimes so hard to articulate. I walked alone back to my apartment at about one in the morning to find Andy curled up on the couch reading a book. You should be in bed, young lady.

"Mum, are you alright, you look… Oh Lord, you told him didn't you? You told him you love him. What did he say? I can tell he loves you, did he say it?"

"Andromeda that's none of your business…"

"None… of course it's my business! I'm entitled to a say in who my new stepfather is, aren't I?"

"Bed, now please Andy. Go on."

"It's okay Mum, I approve of Marcus, I like him, he's a great guy. This means he can start staying here at weekends. I don't mind if you sleep with him. Aunty 'Ne thinks it will do you good. I overheard her telling Uncle Harry. She said you are in dire need of a good seeing to. What is a 'seeing to', Mum? Is it what I think it is?" she had that impish, innocent grin. The one that tells you she knows exactly what she is talking about.

"Andromeda! Bed! Go!" Tomorrow Aunty 'Ne was going to get a Ginevra style verbal 'seeing to'.


	4. Chapter 4

I was happy. I was in love. Life was good. I loved teaching and although I had made mistakes, I had a great mentor in Hermione. She had a nasty habit of auditing my class under Harry's cloak and then springing the results on me. She was quite large now and baby day was not far off. February slipped into March. Neville and I took over her classes. She was in her apartment, moping around and getting more impatient by the day. Even though it was a long time ago, I could remember feeling just the same way. It was 11pm on the last Friday of the month when Harry pounded on my door. It's started Ginny. I got dressed, all the while being berated by Harry for being so slow. Men!

Hermione had elected to deliver in the hospital wing instead of going to St. Mungo's. Poppy was perfectly capable of delivering a baby. We got Hermione settled in and waited… and waited, Harry becoming ever more agitated. Three hours passed. What's taking her so long? He asked. Men!

At 10pm that Saturday night he was by her side and I was standing at the end of the bed when Lily Jean Potter came into the world. My God, what a moment. I couldn't believe that I had done that once. Andy had wanted to watch the birth but I said no. I thought the sight of Hermione screaming her brains out and a little person squeezing out of a big one, would put her right off. 'Ne and I had tears in our eyes but Harry was bawling. Men!

Harry cut the cord; Poppy cleaned the baby, checked her over, seven pounds four ounces, and all the bits where they should be. I took the opportunity to kiss and hug the new Mum. Poppy gave Lily to her parents. She had Harry's black hair, already with the 'sticky-up' bit at back. Her eyes she got from her Mum. That was when I started to bawl. They looked so happy. This was the moment I never got to have. Mummy, with baby in her arms, and Daddy. Bloody men!

I snapped a photo of the enlarged family on Harry's muggle camera. These were for Hermione's Mum and Dad. A close up of Lily came next and then one with Mummy, another with Daddy. I hadn't seen Hermione smile so much since the morning after she lost her virginity, she had been smiling then, but looked totally knackered. Just like now. We would have to wrap this up soon so she could feed Lily and get some sleep.

The door opened. Andromeda poked her head round, asking permission to come in. At the bedside she gazed at the newcomer. "Oh, Aunty 'Ne, she is so beautiful. Did it hurt much?"

"I never felt a thing." Harry jumped in before Hermione could reply. Andy looked puzzled, I giggled and Hermione looked as though Harry had just been added to her 'to kill' list. Men!

"Okay Brat, would you like to hold her?" Andy looked at me. Go ahead, I told her. She took the bundle as though she did it every day.

Andy stroked Lily's cheek "Mum, I want one."

"You'll have to wait a few years, Andy. You're far too young."

"I know that, silly, but you and Marcus aren't, are you? How about it?" Will this child ever stop making me blush? I mean, we haven't even… oh, never mind.

"Yeah, Ginny, how about it?" Harry was not having a good day, now he was on my list as well.

By the next weekend Mother and baby were back in their apartment. For them, Sleep deprivation had become the norm. Between us, Harry and I made sure that when Lily slept, Hermione slept. For me, I had dinner with Marcus to look forward to. Andy would spend the evening 'helping' Hermione. Harry had hinted that if I wasn't home by 11pm Andy would stay with them for the night. So I needn't rush home on her account.

Marcus arrived at lunchtime. He was introduced to Lily Potter; he looked wonderful holding a child in his arms. How much better it would be if it were my child, I thought. Later, in our apartment he told us to sit down. He had a question to ask. He went to the bathroom first. Andy was convinced that he was going to propose to me. Just for once I hoped she was right. His first question concerned our plans for the summer. We would have a holiday but no plans had been made yet, we told him. Would we like to spend the summer with him in Moose Bend? Andy leapt up and hugged him.

"Mum, if you don't want to go, can I?" Andy was pleading, almost begging.

So, it looked like my decision was made for me, we would spend the summer in Canada. Given half a chance, Andy would have started packing there and then.

Marcus and I walked into Hogsmeade to eat. Rosmerta greeted us as we took what had become 'our' table. "Marcus, I didn't know if you wanted your room tonight, you didn't let me know, but it's all ready if you do." He thanked her and we ordered dinner. We talked of Lily, the trip to Canada and other things that I can't remember. Marcus insisted that we would fly to Canada muggle style. He loved flying. We took our time and it was 11pm before we ordered coffee.

"Ginny, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I do, Marcus. I love you too." I noticed he suddenly seemed ill-at-ease. For some reason my heart beat a little faster.

"Well… er, would you, maybe… consider staying tonight." I reached over and covered his hand with mine, easiest decision I had made for years.

"I was beginning to think you would never ask. Of course I will."

In his room my eagerness dissipated somewhat. Nerves started to kick in. In our embrace I heard myself whisper "Marcus, it's been a very long time for me. I…"

"Its okay, Ginny, I understand. It will be fine, don't worry."

He was right. It was fine, more than fine. Especially the second time. I had forgotten how wonderful it felt to wake up wrapped in the arms of someone you love. My eyes opened, but I didn't move. My head was on his chest and I could hear the soft thuds of the relaxed heartbeat of someone sleeping. I didn't want to move but sadly I had to pee. I held on as long as I could but eventually of course, I had to move. I came out of the bathroom, Marcus was awake and, as I got back into bed, I apologised for disturbing him. He glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven. "We should think about getting you home. Andy will be wondering where you are."

"I think she knows exactly where I've been, and probably what I've been doing as well. Tell me," I whispered, as I slipped my hand into his shorts, "In Canada, do you have such a thing as a 'good morning quickie'?" They do, so we did. I think I could safely say that I had been 'seen to', good and proper.

Our apartment was deserted when we got back. Harry let us in to their place where we found Andy in the bedroom watching Hermione feeding Lily. The sight of Hermione with her baby sucking on her body seemed to fascinate Andy. So much so that when I said hello she didn't shift her gaze at all. A simple Hi Mum, Hi Marcus, was her only response. Marcus had in fact left the room as soon as he realised what Hermione was doing. Andy moaned when I asked her to leave so I could talk to Hermione.

"You didn't come home last night, did you?" she asked. "Where were you?"

Who is she? My Mother?

"I, um, I heard a rumour that you thought I was in dire need of a good seeing to. Well don't worry anymore. I've been seen to. And very well seen to, I might add."

"Marcus?"

"No, Voldemort! Of course Marcus. I do hope that's not 'stupid milk' you're feeding her."

"So, are you okay, Gin?"

"I'm fine 'Ne, really, really fine."

From then on Marcus started staying with us at weekends. As I said, life was good.

At the end of June when Lily was a delightful three months old, we set off for Canada. After a seven hour flight we landed in Calgary. We collected our luggage onto a trolley and followed Marcus. He led us to a single storey building marked as 'General Aviation'. A little mystified we followed him in, and he started to speak to the man behind the counter. Another man came and took our luggage away. Fifteen minutes later Marcus led us out of a door to find a twin engined light aircraft a short distance away. I finally asked Marcus what we were doing. "Going home." He replied.

"In this thing?"

"Yes, and it's not a thing, it's an aircraft. Your luggage is already stowed, so just get in and we'll be off."

"So where is the driver?"

"Driver? You mean pilot and er… that would be me."

"YOU!"

"Yes Ginny, me! I can fly this 'thing' as you call it. I've got a licence and everything. Now, Andy you'll sit in the back and moaning Minnie here will sit beside me." Andy protested. She wanted to sit in the front. Marcus explained why she couldn't, something about balance that I didn't understand a word of. Marcus got her on board and strapped in, with a set of headphones and a microphone on her head. "Don't fret, kiddo, I'll take you flying while you are here and we can leave Minnie on the ground, okay?"

Shortly thereafter he climbed in beside me and started the engines. I relaxed a little; he seemed to know what he was doing. He talked to someone on the radio and we began to move. On the runway we stopped. Marcus was talking to himself as he checked dials and switches. He pushed two levers forward. "Flaps" whatever they were "set. Take off power set." The engines roared, the front of the plane dipped, "T's and P's are good. Okay here we go." He released the brakes and we began to move again. I found out later that T's and P's meant temperatures and pressures.

While flying Marcus showed me how to read the altimeter so I knew we were at 3500 feet. An hour after we took off I watched the altimeter begin to unwind as we descended. We landed shortly after on a strip of concrete barely wider than the plane. Andy had been quiet during the trip, gazing in fascination at the patchwork of fields and small towns passing below. Although we were tired, Andy and I were excited, as we stood on Canadian soil, ready for the holiday of our lifetimes so far.

A dark blue SUV screeched to a halt about fifty feet away. A tall dark haired girl in a thick tartan shirt and black jeans; jumped from the driver's seat and rushed to embrace Marcus. From the other side of the car another girl, only slightly bigger than Andy, followed the first girl's example. They were kissing and hugging him. To say I was curious would be an understatement.

Marcus eventually freed himself and introduced us. "Ginny, Andy, I'd like you to meet my little sister Maggie and her daughter Bereniece. Maggie, Bernie, this Ginevra and her girl Andromeda or Andy as we call her."

Over the next six weeks Andy and I were introduced to a world and a life that we could never have imagined. We learned to ride horses, on which Andy immediately felt right at home. I was less comfortable but still found the experience enjoyable and rewarding. Bernie and Andy spent days together roaming a nearby forest with Bernie teaching Andy the art of survival in the inhospitable surroundings. As promised Marcus took Andy and Bernie flying about a dozen times. It gave me a chance to get to know Maggie better. When she took me shopping at the local mall, 'local' turned out to be about forty miles away. She and Marcus jointly owned the ranch where Maggie ran a small horse breeding business. She took care of the business and the ranch while Marcus was away. Like Marcus there were a lot of things she preferred to do the Muggle way. She relished the feeling of accomplishing something by your own efforts.

Maggie and I became good friends although sometimes I had the feeling that I was being assessed as a suitable significant other for Marcus. I wasn't too worried because I could not imagine that Marcus would allow his life decisions to be influenced to such a large degree by his little sister.

Maggie's approval became a moot point one day when Marcus sat me on a horse, mounted his own and led me into the forest. We rode for about four hours before we stopped for refreshments for ourselves and the horses. The animals drank from a small stream while Marcus and I drank bottled water and ate roast beef sandwiches.

Finally my curiosity got the better of me. "So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I thought you might like a night out." Came the laconic reply.

"A night out? Where? I don't think there are any restaurants or nightclubs around here."

"No, no restaurants or nightclubs, Ginny. Just you and me and a small cabin by a lake. I assumed that would be alright with you."

"Sounds divine, Marcus, how much further have we to go."

"We should be there about an hour before sundown"

As midnight turned I lay beside Marcus on a lush bed of grass outside the cabin. The night air was warm and stars crowded the dark sky. We had dined on fish that he had caught in the lake and two bottles of wine that he had brought along. I was full and content; my only complaint was a sore backside from almost five and a half hours on horseback. We lay and gazed at the stars together, his arm around my shoulders.

We had talked about our childhoods and adolescence. Marcus had an idyllic youth compared to mine, growing up on the family ranch with the wonders of nature all around. I was beginning to think of the large bed in the cabin, thinking of cuddling under the sheets while drifting slowly into a deep, relaxing sleep. I was about to suggest it to Marcus when he spoke.

"Are you OK Ginny?"

"I'm fine, my love. More than fine, I feel wonderful."

"Can I ask you something?

"Anything you like, you know that."

"OK, well what I want to ask erm… will… oh hell Ginny, I love you, will you marry me?" Just then a shooting star flashed across the sky. It had to be an omen, but I didn't need an omen.

"I love you too, Marcus. Yes I'll marry you. You've made me so very happy."

"You don't need to check with Andy?"

"No need for that, she loves you too. She's been waiting ages for you to ask me. She'll be ecstatic, believe me."

Marcus raised himself on one elbow and leaned over me. We then sealed the deal with the sweetest of kisses. The rest of the night was truly magical, but not the sort of magic that you learn at Hogwarts.

The day before we were due to return home, I went flying with Andy and Marcus. This time I was in the back seat while Andy sat next to Marcus. We flew over the lake where Marcus and I had spent a wonderful night. We were cruising along when Marcus suddenly turned to Andy and said,

"Andy, I don't feel well. Take the controls please."

"OK Marcus, I have control." She put her hands confidently on the controls, the plane continued on as though nothing had happened. As though the person flying the plane was not a nine year old girl. The plane may not have panicked but I sure as hell did. I shouted,

"Marcus, what's the matter with you, are you going to be able to land this thing."

"Relax Mum, I can do that. Marcus showed me how." Andy said calmly. Marcus was sitting with his head forward, chin on his chest and eyes closed. He made no response to my shouts.

"I don't care Andy; you are NOT landing this aeroplane."

"Well if you won't let me do it and Marcus can't; I guess you'll have to do it. Although how you're going to do it from back there I don't know." Just then I noticed that Marcus' shoulders were moving. He… he… the bastard was laughing. Finally he cracked up into a full laugh. As did Andy.

"Gotcha Mum. Gotcha good."

Marcus spoke, "Well done Andy, let's head home. Steer 195 degrees." Her hands moved the controls and the plane smoothly turned right. She flew all the way back to the ranch only handing control back to Marcus two minutes before we landed.

Maggie met us when we stopped. She went directly to Andy "Did it work?" Andy couldn't suppress a huge grin.

"It worked a treat, Maggie, it was golden" Maggie turned to me,

"Were you scared Ginny?

"You'll have to excuse me, Maggie; I have to go change my knickers. I'll deal with this pair later." I rushed off towards the house. Yes I had been very scared but thankfully my underwear didn't need replacing. I would kill those two when I got them alone.

I came gingerly down the stairs from the Gryffindor dorms into the common room. All eyes turned to admire the bridal dress that I was wearing. Hermione was the first to comment. "Ginny, you look amazing; I can hardly believe it's you."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Hermione, thank you. You look lovely too." I smiled in return. She was my Matron of Honour in a pale blue full length dress. Harry was standing nearby with Lily, who was now approaching two, holding his hand. My Mum came with tears in her eyes.

"You're beautiful my darling"

"Thanks Mum." I said trying not to choke with emotion. I had been reconciled to the family thanks to the strenuous efforts of George and latterly Marcus. They had been introduced to Andy and had realised what they had been missing. She had been as forthright as ever at the first meeting and had berated her grandparents in the same manner as she had with George. Only my dad's indulgent grin had shut her up. If only I had known that shutting her up had been that simple. Now she had him wrapped around her little finger for life.

"Where's Andy?" I asked.

"She's up in her dorm, she won't be long." Angelina, George's wife, answered.

Andy was 11 and in her first year at Hogwarts. It was just a few days before Christmas and the students were on vacation leaving plenty of room for our wedding guests. There was movement on the stairs and Andromeda came into view. Her hair had been done up in curls and she looked stunning. She came to stand in front of me.

"Hi Mum."

"Hello darling, are you alright?"

"Fine Mum, but it's hard work having curly hair."

"You look wonderful Andy."

"Thanks Mum, you're not bad yourself." Great with compliments, my daughter.

"Time to go, Ginny." said Harry. "It wouldn't do to keep Marcus waiting." I wasn't going to keep him waiting but there was something I had to do first. I took Andy by the hand and went off into a relatively private corner I crouched down in front of her. "Andy you are OK with this aren't you. Me and Marcus getting married?"

"Mum I'm so happy for you, no, for us. I can't wait."

"That's good darling but there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it? You haven't changed your mind have you?"

"No darling I haven't. It's just that… well we, that is Marcus and I are going to have a baby. What do you think?" she started to jump up and down in excitement.

"You're pregnant, you're pregnant. Fantastic." Her actions announced the news to everyone else in the room and the place went mental. After a few minutes I had to remind everyone that we had a wedding to go to.

The ceremony went off perfectly and I was blissfully happy. As we left the Great Hall I spared a thought for my late husband Alec. I had loved him and I hoped he didn't mind that I had found somebody to love.

The song had been right it seems, when it said,

'Love makes only one promise,

It will find you again.'

Perhaps this time, gods be good, my happiness would last.

End.

Reviews welcome, please oblige.


End file.
